


Gara 4

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Almeno le urla di Bernardi si erano placate e avevano lasciato spazio ad un pauroso mutismo, ma il rumore nella sua testa era più forte che mai.





	Gara 4

**Author's Note:**

> Chi mi conosce sapeva che mi ero ripromessa di non farlo, non avevo nemmeno voglia di mettere in mezzo questi playoff. Eppure stanotte è andata così. È uno sfogo molto confuso, più per me che per voi, e se aspetto un altro po' va a finire che non lo pubblico nemmeno. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, niente di più lontano dalla cruda e triste realtà

C’era una cosa su tutte, che ultimamente scalava la lista delle questioni su cui Ivan finiva per rimuginare nei momenti di silenzio, quando si ritrovava la sera a casa da solo, dopo aver declinato un invito al solito locale da parte dei compagni di squadra.

Quel suo non essere del tutto felice per Simone.

Si era sentito male, la prima volta che era successo. Era stato dopo la seconda partita della stagione contro Modena, con cui avevano finito per perdere di nuovo, mentre Trento, contro ogni aspettativa, si era portata a casa due vittorie contro gli stessi avversari.

Si era sentito un mostro, quando aveva realizzato che aveva liquidato con una manciata di parole la telefonata col ragazzo che invece era intento a festeggiare una vittoria della propria squadra, sofferta come lo era stata ogni altra durante quell’anno, ma non per questo meno bella.

L’aveva salutato alla svelta, irritato da quel tono ilare del giovane che gli parlava a macchinetta nell’orecchio. Il silenzio l’aveva circondato all’improvviso, facendolo pentire all’istante per quella chiusura netta, riavvolgendo nella testa il nastro di quella telefonata. Si chiese da dove gli venisse quel sentimento pericoloso, se il palleggiatore avesse percepito il suo disagio o se lo avesse catalogato solo come un momento di stanchezza. Quella notte Ivan non dormì.

 

Se l’era tenuta per sé, quella sensazione scomoda, l’aveva compressa e nascosta, pregando che sparisse da sola, ma non successe. E davvero Ivan non capiva da dove venisse o cosa fosse. Non era smania di vincere sempre, no. Era abituato alla sconfitta, come ogni altro, e crescendo aveva imparato a gestirla, faceva parte di lui, che lo volesse o no. Aveva imparato a pensare sempre al domani, a seppellire tutto subito, anche se certe sconfitte erano peggiori di altre e per scavare una fossa profonda abbastanza ci volevano anni. A volte non bastava neppure quello, rimanevano in superficie e venivano fuori nei momenti peggiori. Come quando era in battuta e gli scombinava il ritmo dei passi o gli girava di quel tanto la mano dal mettere la palla in rete. Tornava tutto su, nel salto e nella conseguente stampata a muro, nell’attacco successivo quando Lucio gliel’alzava di nuovo, nonostante l’errore e lui sbagliava ancora e poi si voltava, vedendo Berger che si scaldava per entrare al suo posto.

Eppure era stata una stagione strana. Una maratona, uno stillicidio continuo e su più fronti perchè stare davanti è bellissimo, però poi non fai altro che guardarti indietro.

E Ivan lo faceva continuamente, si voltava e vedeva tanti, troppi, dietro di lui, nella rincorsa. Vedeva Osmany dall’altra parte della rete con lo sguardo bellicoso, vedeva la sicurezza di Bruno e la spavalderia di Ngapeth, vedeva Simone che, nonostante tutto, una volta sul taraflex aveva una serenità sul viso che gli aveva sempre invidiato.

Era come se avesse il fiatone da mesi, a forza di correre, e ogni volta che spingeva più forte, ogni volta che sentiva i muscoli tendersi e dolere, pensava di essere al limite e di stare per crollare. Poi si diceva che era solo un altro set, solo un’altra partita e andava avanti. Solo che ad ogni fischio finale arrivava più stanco e non smetteva di guardarsi indietro.

Come Simone si incastrasse in mezzo a quel groviglio di pensieri non riusciva a comprenderlo. Gli capitava spesso di fare il suo numero senza nemmeno pensarci, in un’abitudine ormai consolidata, e poi ritrovarsi a sentire quella voce che, malgrado le crisi che stava attraversando, non mostrava quella tristezza che provava lui in quel momento, una tristezza che nemmeno sapeva da dove veniva.

Come aveva previsto, tutto era peggiorato alle porte dei playoff, dove si erano moltiplicati i fari addosso alle squadre favorite e i pensieri ancora una volta discordanti si accavallavano nella mente di Ivan, quando era ovvio per tutti che in due partite avrebbero sbrigato la faccenda dei quarti e invece avevano finito per affrontare i tre match più duri fino ad allora.

Non riusciva a ritagliarsi tempo per stare con Simone. Le partite si accavallavano, le trasferte si facevano sempre più faticose e il bisogno di concentrarsi su se stesso era sempre più forte.

Eppure non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa, per quella voce sommessa che scalfiva quel suo essere egoista, quella voce che non replicava mai in maniera tagliente se Ivan chiudeva la telefonata prima del tempo, che non sbuffava e non si spazientiva per un commento fuori luogo.

Nei momenti di vera lucidità, non quando si sentiva solo tremendamente in colpa e ponderava un salto a Trento salvo realizzare l’infattibilità dell’impresa, comprendeva quanto poco fosse facile stargli a fianco, quanto sforzo dovesse fare Simone per capire e sopportare i suoi lunghi silenzi, le brutte risposte, le giornate no solo perchè non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, dove sarebbe finito da una settimana all’altra. Perchè ormai quasi ogni partita era un dentro o fuori, ognuna era da giocare e unica nel suo genere.

E se non si entrava in campo con la voglia di vincere, come quella sera, allora tanto valeva non uscire nemmeno dallo spogliatoio.

Era l’ultima cosa che aveva sentito urlare a Bernardi, una volta che il pullman aveva avviato il motore e a passo lento era uscito dal parcheggio del PalaTrento. Il programma era di tornare immediatamente a casa. Ivan si tirò su il cappuccio della felpa della squadra e chiuse gli occhi, relegando in un angolo della mente le imprecazioni di Lollo. Non era niente che non si fosse detto da solo durante quei tre set senza storia.

Riaprì gli occhi ad un sobbalzo dell’autobus e fece una smorfia, cercando di distendersi e senza avere lo spazio fisico per farlo. Dal collo, alle spalle, alle gambe, ogni muscolo si tendeva a ricordargli quanto stesse tirando la corda, quanto si stesse impegnando a portarsi al limite, non del tutto certo che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Si spostò sulla schiena, le ginocchia piegate, e si passò una mano sulla faccia, come a distendere l’espressione corrucciata che si portava addosso. Sospirò. Almeno le urla di Bernardi si erano placate e avevano lasciato spazio ad un pauroso mutismo, ma il rumore nella sua testa era più forte che mai e tutto girava intorno ai soliti pensieri che odiava più di ogni altra cosa.

Non era contento per Simone.

Si ripeté che non era la smania di vincere. E allora cos’era? Era il meritarselo più di lui? Era perchè tutti se lo aspettavano? Perchè tutti, in quell’anno, l’avevano previsto? Era il riuscire a vincere per dimostrare qualcosa ai soliti detrattori?

Ivan si dava del bambino nel farsi quelle domande, tuttavia gli interrogativi restavano lì, nei cassetti della sua mente, pronti a spuntare fuori come un clown dalla scatola, pronti a farlo ricadere nei soliti dubbi.

«Sei sveglio? Siamo arrivati.»

Lo scosse Max per una spalla e Ivan si riebbe, tirandosi su e girando il collo di lato, sentendolo scricchiolare. Con un cenno del capo salutò i compagni che gli passavano vicino mentre raggiungeva l’auto nel parcheggio del PalaEvangelisti.

Si appoggiò al cofano, tirando fuori il telefono e soppesandolo nella mano, aspettando che tutti se ne fossero andati. Quando sparirono i fari dell’ultima macchina dietro al curva che portava al centro, digitò a memoria il numero di Simone e attese due squilli, prima di sentire la voce del ragazzo dall’altro lato.

«Ehi, sei arrivato a casa?»

Non aveva nemmeno la voce stanca, Simone. Solo leggermente rauca, come se avesse urlato troppo quella sera e con tutta probabilità era stato così.

«No, sono ancora nel parcheggio del palazzetto.» rispose Ivan dopo un attimo di pausa, infilando la mano libera in tasca, il fiato che gli si condensava appena appena davanti «Sono andati via tutti.»

Abbassò la testa, incrociando le gambe, e prese un lungo respiro, mentre sentiva il silenzio dall’altra parte.

Aveva paura, in quei momenti. Aveva paura che Simone non sapesse approcciarsi a lui, che mollasse la presa ed era un pensiero sciocco, dal momento che era lui, quello che si estraniava. Sapeva di aver bisogno di Simone, non sapeva in che modo, se con una parola o con un gesto, e allo stesso tempo appena lo sentiva vicino era come se non riuscisse a scindere il ragazzo che gli rubava le felpe e cercava i suoi abbracci dal combattivo palleggiatore dall’altra parte della rete.

«Non ha senso.» esclamò all’improvviso, scostandosi con uno scatto dall’auto e camminando senza meta, i passi che scricchiolavano sulla ghiaia.

«Cosa?»

Poteva vederlo aggrottare le sopracciglia, accovacciato sul divano con una coperta addosso, gli occhi che faticavano a restare aperti.

«Questo mio remarti contro, anche se è tutto nella mia testa» esalò con un sospiro, calciando via un ciottolo più grosso degli altri «Perchè faccio così, visto che non è finita, c’è ancora un’altra partita.»

Ci sarebbe sempre stata un’altra partita.

Non si aspettava nemmeno una risposta, a quella sua dichiarazione confusa e senza un senso preciso.

«Perchè non stai bene.» dichiarò dopo un’altra pausa il palleggiatore e Ivan prese un respiro profondo.

«No che non sto bene.»

Era tornato davanti alla macchina e aveva piegato un braccio sul tettuccio, poggiandovi sopra la fronte. Quell’ammissione, per quanto ovvia fosse, lo fece sentire meglio.

«Allora lascia che ti aiuti io stavolta.»

E Ivan chiuse gli occhi, assorbendo la voce dell’altro, parola dopo parola.


End file.
